The Stark in Winterfell
by Tigereyes45
Summary: The men are preparing to leave as Robert's Rebellion begins. Benjen is ready to leave with his last remaining brother. However he knows what is coming as Eddard looks down at him with sad, grey eyes. He would not be going anywhere, but that does not mean he will just accept that answer without protest.


"Eddard!" Benjen almost trips as he runs but one quick step forward his feet keeps his body going. Sweat forming along the lines of his undershirt, chest aching, arms sore, but his feet were fine. There was no time to waste after all. Today was the day Eddard was setting out with the men. They were going to avenge Brandon's death, and Benjen was going.

"Eddard!" He calls out again. His voice was ragged. A side-effect of the strain running so fast after such a rigorous training sessions. Everyday since Brandon and father had left Benjen practiced. With everyone who could wield a sword. He was out practicing every day and night. One day he was going to join the Night's Watch, and there had been rumors of a war approaching. Now with father and Brandon dead the war was beginning. His older brother had returned North only to gather the remaining men who could, and would stand to fight. A stop at winterfell to marry Catelyn, say goodbye to mother's grave, and Benjen then he would be gone again. Back to the south.

"Benjen?" Confusion laced with worry. Benjen could see the concern that grey eyes held for him.

Benjen was already in his armor. His sword was tied to his waist, and his helt held the markings of a direwolf's teeth on the sides of it. His skills had improved enough for him to be on par with many of the men Eddard was planning on taking.

"I want to come." He declares, trying to hide his fatigue.

"Benjen." Eddard's voice was soft, empathetic. His eyes showing hurt at the words they boy knew he would have to say. I'm sorry but you can't."

"I am going." Benjen insists. "You need me Eddard. They were my family too. Lyanna is my sister just as much as she is yours!"

"A Stark must always remain in winterfell." His solemn words reach only deaf ears.

"Catelyn could very well be carrying a Stark. She stays and it is upheld. There will be a Stark." Benjen rebuttals, but it was too unlikely.

"Benjen, father and Brandon are dead. The chances of Catelyn actually bearing my child that easily are slim. If I die you become lord of winterfell." All reasons for Benjen to stay, but he only wants to leave.

"Ned," That was when his brother hugged him.

When Ned releases Benjen from the hug he does not remove his hands. They squeeze his shoulders instead. The way father use to when they did well on a hunting trip.

"It would be a lie if I did not admit I feel better knowing you are here. I don't want to lose any more family Benjen. Nor do I want to risk Catelyn. She is new to the North and does not know the ways. I need you here to protect her, to protect winterfell, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. This time you are that Stark Benjen. Please keep our home safe?"

He would not cry. "I will Ned." Benjen rubs the fur part of his sleeve against his eyes. "Bring Lyanna back." A promise for a promise was all he would ask. For Eddard was honorable and would hold true to his word.

Ned's face grows sad, and Benjen fears that he knew all about Lyanna and Rhaegar, but his words give little comfort. "I will try Benjy. If she still lives I will bring her home."

Howland Reed walks over to the brothers. He was still rather short compared to the rest of the men, but he looks healthier now. Happier he had been before the war broke out. Benjen took the arm of the brother's old friend and besseches a promise from him too. "Watch out for my brother."

"Always. Just as you all had watched out for me." Howland swears. He tells Ned it is time to go and rallies the men unite. Ned kisses Lady Catelyn, making Benjen aware of her prescence there. She approaches Benjen to stand closer to the remaining Stark as Ned rides out to lead. An army falling into formation behind him as they leave winterfell behind with the women, babes, ghosts, and him.

"I will miss him too." Catelyn admits. She may not have known the Eddard for long, but Benjen saw how well the two got along. Even in their first meeting they had hit it off. A standoffish Eddard doing little of the work Catelyn took on to start the conversation. "You too are close. I hope our children are as close as you and him." Catelyn admits.

"Lady Stark, if they are anything like Ned then they will be. Family was always first for him. In that way he is more like a Tully then Stark." Her face grows red from him using her new name. "And if they take after you then they shall indeed be beautiful, intelligent babes. My brother is a lucky man." A smile is what he finishes with, and it earns him a thankful one from the lady.

Yet he did not want to smile. He wanted to leave with the other men. To fight and bring his sister back. He wanted Brandon and his father back. Arguing over who Brandon should marry. Mother interrupting their ridiculous bouts. He wants Robert and Ned to come back together only for Ned and Benjen to laugh and make a fool of Robert in front of Lyanna. He wanted his sister back. To race and lose to her again. A few months ago and everything was perfect. Now, he was alone. The last of the Stark pups to remain.


End file.
